The Lucky and The Unlucky
by Seiryuu28
Summary: After 16 years of misfortune, Mashiro expects and wants nothing more than for her misfortune to leave her. However when she saves a girl on her way to school, it is revealed that she has saved the leader of the HareKaze from the famous organization known as the Blue Mermaids. I know I suck at writing summaries. Don't judge me XD anyways this'll be my first fanfiction that's not L


Chapter 1: The Unlucky Encounter

Mashiro walked to school in silence. She kept on thinking to herself that maybe her misfortune has finally left her alone after all these years however she thought the same thing last year. And year before that, and the year before that. But she finally was 16 now so now she might actually have a chance at a normal life without misfortune. As she had kept thinking to herself in silence she heard something that brought her back to reality. It was a girls voice, she sounded like she was in trouble. Without thinking Mashiro ran over to where she had heard the girls voice. When she turned the corner of an alleyway no one cares to come to she finds a girl with orange hair tied in two pigtails on either side of her head with ocean blue eyes. There were three others with her who seemed to not be her friends, because one of them was holding one of her pigtails while another one held her hands behind her back. The third one she assumed was the leader had her face in his hand. None of them seemed to notice her not even the girl.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" The girl with the pigtails says.

"Not quite yet I want to have some with you, torture you some before I do," their leader responds with a chuckle. They still haven't noticed Mashiro yet, she's watching behind the corner. She grips at the wall they're just bullies they won't really kill her right? Besides if I stay here for too long I'll be late for class. Suddenly the leader kicks the girl in the stomach, causing her to yelp in pain and make her lose her breath, as she tries to catch it the leader begins to crack his knuckles and throw a punch at the girl Mashiro suddenly jumps out of her hiding spot while dropping her bag on the ground. She body slams the leader, it catches him off his balance from the shock but not enough to make him fall to the ground like she had hoped. He suddenly turns to her with surprise in his eyes, the others also look shocked and then one of the thugs speak up, "You brought a friend with you I see, well too bad she'll have to die too," the other thugs begin to smirk at Mashiro causing her blood to grow cold and the hairs on her neck to stand up.

"NO! You're wrong I don't know her please don't kill her!," The girl yells desperately.

"Either way she us so she has to die," the leader said smiling like a pyscopath. Mashiro started going backwards only to trip on her backpack and fall down. This was a bad idea why did I have to act like a hero? I'm going to die!! The leader took out a knife and grabbed Mashiro by her ponytail. He held the knife in a stabbing postition. I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die?! Like this?! There's no way I'm not going down! At least not without a fight!! He brought the knife to her neck... only to be stopped by Mashiro's hand. She winced at the pain but didn't let go of the blade instead she head-butted her attacker causing his head to go backwards and his grip loosen on the knife she threw the knife behind her and used her good arm to elbow him in the gut. He let out a gasp of air before grabbing her head and throwing her to the ground. She hit her head on a garbage can and when she backed away from it her world felt like it was spinning and she felt light headed. It's probably just a concussion you're fine Mashiro convinced herself. There was a dent in the garage can where she had hit her head in and there was some blood on it too. Mashiro held her head for a minute before the leader finally got his wind back from the previous blow to the gut and charged for her with another knife. She was able to dodge him the first time but he turned around quickly and slashed her arm, it was a nice precise deep clean cut, she held her arm as the crimson but poured out from her arm. She glanced behind her to see the girl still there captive by the two other thugs, I came here to save this girl and I'm not going to give up until I do that. Just then after that short moment the leader gave a kick right in Mashiro's rib cage, she could hear something crack and yelped in pain before giving a punch with her good hand in the leaders nose. There was also a crack and he winced as he backed up holding his nose, it was bleeding and it seemed to not be in the right spot, meaning she broke it.

"Dammit, you bitch you broke my nose!," He yelled still holding his nose. She didn't say anything but instead grinned at him despite the situation she was in. "No more holding back now I'm going to kill you!!!!!!" He pulled out a pistol and shot. Blood trickled down her cheek quickly wiped it off as more blood came out her cheek. I've got to do something I have to beat him or else I'll die. She reached down and grabbed the knife from earlier off the ground.

"That won't do you any good! He has a gun!!" The girl yelled.

"Shut up" one of the thugs yelled. Mashiro knew was she was doing though.

"This one won't be a warning shot kid," he grinned. Mashiro started to charge at him as he shot the first bullet the hit surface of her right shoulder, the second one hitting her left leg. She began to slow down but kept moving towards him. She was about 3 feet away from him now, as she was running she put all of her weight on her right leg before launching off herself towards him stabbing him right in the chest. The shock from getting hit made him discharge his last bullet into her left shoulder before finally dropping to the ground. She stood there panting for a while but only for a while before she felt something hit her head, she could feel the blood trickling down her face she fell over on her face and turned her head to see that one of the thugs had a baseball bat while the other stood next to him laughing his head off before it was cut off by a wooden board and she saw the girl whacking the other one with his own baseball bat "I'm so unlucky" she was able to mumble before she fell into complete and utter darkness.

Authors Notes

Well this apparently was the first fanfiction I have ever written... My style of writing has changed alot since this O.O. Should I rewrite it so that it fits more into my current style? Or keep it as it is? Anyways I hope you liked it! And I guess I'll see you guys in the next update!


End file.
